


Long Day

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Dominance, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You try to stay out of Thomas' way when he's busy killing, and you end up accidentally going off the grid for too long.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Kudos: 200





	Long Day

All through the day, the family had been busy with intruders. Chasing them down and then Thomas doing what needed doing. You were never much help in these situations except to calm the victims down if that was needed. Which it usually wasn’t, seeing as Hoyt loved making people feel as bad as humanly possible. 

So instead, you took a walk on the empty roads of the abandoned town, far away from the sounds of screaming. Sometimes you would feel bad that you didn’t help with these particular ‘chores’ much, but after a couple times of an intruder using you as a human shield to get leverage on the family, even Hoyt agreed it might be best if you kept your hands clean. 

Sweat dripped off of every inch of your body as you walked, but you were used to that by now. It was impossible to escape the heat, so you just accepted that you would be perpetually damp. Besides, there was no one here you wanted to impress. 

Well, that was a lie. You wanted to impress Thomas, but he never seemed happy when you were around. When you wore a nice outfit and put on makeup, you swore you could hear him click his tongue in disapproval. After many failed attempts to connect with him, you realized it would probably just be for the best for everyone if you gave him all the space you could manage.

Your addition to the family had been just before the town went to hell. You were a runaway, and Luda Mae had taken you in, rambling about how she had always wanted a daughter. Charlie and Monty had both rubbed you the wrong way, but you needed a place to sleep in relative safety and food in your belly. So you’d stayed. You didn’t consider yourself Luda Mae’s daughter, not really, but you had a place you could call home.

Thomas never liked you, that was obvious from the day Luda Mae had claimed you as her new daughter. He always hovered in doorways, glaring you down from the shadows. You grew to like him over time when you realized how hard of a worker he was. How much he loved his family. He was the perfect family man.

Sighing, you looked up at the sky, noticing that the clouds were beginning to turn orange. It was getting late. You wondered if Thomas was about done with the intruders. Sometimes it only took a few hours, and sometimes it could take days, depending on how smart, fast, and strong the intruders were. 

“God, I’m so useless.” You mumbled to yourself as you came to the old gas station. Your feet were beginning to hurt, so you had a choice. Either sit in the gas station and rest, and then keep walking, or just go home and try to stay out of the way if things weren’t resolved there yet. 

You walked inside, sitting down on one of the old barstools, resting your head in your arms on the bar top. It was dusty, but you were used to things not being very clean. Your eyes closed, your body relaxing now that you were no longer moving. The sweat on your body cooled you slightly, and you felt yourself falling into unconsciousness. That was fine with you, seeing as it was an easy third option you hadn’t even considered before. You fell asleep.

A thudding sound started to pull you back into the world of the living. You heard in in your dream first, the sound mixing into the plot of whatever nonsensical thing your brain was playing out for you. It was only when a large hand fell on your back did you jerk awake, confused and your heart racing.

“Huh?” You gasped, looking around frantically.

Thomas stood over, panting heavily, sweat wetting his shirt. He was glaring at you, but it wasn’t his usual glare. He looked worried.

“Thomas?” You asked groggily, looking around slowly remembering where you’d decided to nap. “What’s wrong?”

Abruptly he pulled you into his arms, squeezing you so tightly it knocked the air out of your lungs. You gasped against his iron grip, lightly tapping his back in an attempt to get him to lighten up. Thomas ignored it, burying his face in your hair.

You glanced around, still confused on what the issue was, when you noticed that it was dark outside.

“Thomas, what time is it?” You managed to gasp, squirming out of his arms.

He pulled away from you, holding up ten fingers and then two more, his eyes still betraying his worry. He was still panting softly, and you realized that he must have been running around looking for you.

“Midnight?” You shook your head, looking around. “Thomas I’m so sorry, I didn’t-.”

Your words were cut off when his lips ground against yours, his arms enveloping you once again. All you could do was gasp as the man you thought hated you kissed you with so much passion your lips ached. His fingers tangled in your hair, holding your head in place, making it impossible for you to pull away.

He finally pulled back for air, and you gulped in all the air you could while you had the chance. Thomas picked you up off the stool, making you wrap your legs around his waist.

“Tommy?” You whispered. 

He kissed you again, easing up on the pressure a bit, learning how to kiss as he went. You tentatively wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him back. You always wondered what it would be like to be held in his arms, and now it was happening. His arms were strong, and he held you up like you weighed nothing at all. 

When you didn’t come home after dark, he knew that you had to have been in trouble. Either that, or you finally ran away. Thomas wasn’t sure which idea he hated more. But none of that mattered. You were here, you were safe, and you hadn’t left him. He had always been prepared for that, for you using his family and leaving them all. But you hadn’t. 

He ground on you as he kissed you, letting his emotions guide him instead of his worries. He loved you. And he wanted you, he wanted you more than he had ever thought was possible, and he was going to let himself want you.

“Tommy, I-I thought-!” I thought you hated me. You were cut off as he backed you against a wall, kissing you again. You tangled your fingers in his hair, kissing him back deeply. You were so confused, but you liked this. When you felt his growing erection pressing against your ass, you decided it didn’t matter to what he thought of you. You’d figure that out later. 

Thomas pulled back, looking you over for a moment before tugging off your clothes. You breathed out a laugh, helping him undress you. Your dress was pulled over your head and his pants were lowered, letting his cock spring free. 

His hips ground against yours, making wetness spread between your legs as you felt his length and girth against you. He pushed you rougher against the wall, nuzzling his face in your neck, inhaling your scent. You could barely breathe with his body pressed against yours, but you didn’t care.

“Fuck me up, Tommy.” You breathed, biting his ear for emphasis. 

That was all the permission Thomas needed. 

He pushed his cock into you, a relieved groan coming from behind his mask. You gasped at his size, adjusting to the feeling of him stretching you. That was the last moment of calm before he started ramming into your wet pussy with all of the force his body could muster. 

Your mouth opened, only managing to form tiny pathetic whimpers, each of his thrusts seeming to knock the air out of you in the best of ways. Your hands clawed at his back and his hair, your fingers curling and back tensing as Thomas used you as a cocksleeve. 

Thomas slammed his hand against the wall, digging his nails into the soft wood behind you, letting his hips and gravity help him fuck you. God, the feeling of your legs around his waist, your body writhing because of him, and more than anything the wetness of your pussy, he’d never forget this until the day he died. 

You were squeezing his cock just right, better than he had ever imagined. And he had imagined. Ever since the first night you came into his home, Thomas had imagined you in every way. Over the kitchen table, in bed, at the fucking meat factory – it didn’t matter where. If he had a moment alone with his thoughts, he thought of this exact scenario. 

Grunting, he moved harder into you, wanting to make you remember every detail of this for the rest of your life just like he would. Thomas wanted to fuck you until you couldn’t think about anything but him, he wanted to fuck you absolutely stupid. 

The wall rattled behind you, the pictures and windows shaking against Thomas’ force. You felt yourself shaking with them, losing control of your body. 

“T-T-!” You tried to speak, but still all you could manage was tiny moans. You threw your head back, a high-pitched whine and the tightening of your pussy letting Thomas know that you were cumming, and you were cumming because of him. Your nails raked down his back, scratching him in the sweetest way he’d ever felt.

His thrusts grew erratic and desperate as you went limp against him, your head falling onto his shoulder. He clung to you tightly, growing faster until he felt himself tip over the edge, filling you with his cum, his thrusts slowing as he finally finished.

Thomas shook slightly, slowly letting you down onto the ground. You tried to stand but your legs shook, making Thomas grab your arm for fear that you’d fall. 

You offered him a small smile, your skin hot and soreness already finding its way into your body. “Ready to go home?” You whispered, still catching your breath.

He nodded slightly, fixing his pants. He knelt down and picked up your dress, pulling it over you. You giggled and put in on correctly, leaning against the wall.

“I might have to hold onto you on the way home.” You smiled, running your hand through your hair. “If you don’t mind.”

Thomas tenderly wrapped an arm around you, helping you stay upright. You rested your head on his shoulder as he started walking you back home. You still had no idea what you were to him, but you were going to enjoy the feeling of his arm wrapped protectively around you while you still could.


End file.
